theroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a possible sequence of events in the room games.' '''' The Craftsman creates the boxes that A.S. uses to hide the his Null Sample. AS hides the Null Sample inside the box, tells the player to come to his house and goes through the portal. The player arrives and finds the box, and receives a note from A.S. The player finds the Null Sample, goes through the portal, and ends up in the cog room. Collector Hydrus' predecessor has most likely stolen a Null sample from The Circle at this point. At this point, A.S. has has most likely been to the crypt and left us a new eyepiece lense. The player goes through the doorway as his eyepiece breaks. He emerges in the crypt, and finds the lense A.S. has left the player. The player then goes to the ship and temple. A.S. has most likely at this point left the player the lense in the laboratory and gone to the seance, to give the player a key, hidden in the pocket watch. The player then enters the seance, finds the dead body of A.S., and escapes the seance with the key A.S. has hidden. The player then goes to the laboratory, and escapes the cycle of the doors. At this point, The Circle has already employed Edward Lockwood, and the Null has warped Waldegrave Manor to the point that Edward cannot escape. Abigail Lockwood has escaped the manor however, and has gone to tell her ’friends’ in the Royal Institute about the Null and what it did to her life. Soon afterwards, the player tries to get answers to the disappearance of A.S. and petitions the Royal Institute. Knowing what they know from Abigail, the Royal Institute deny the petitions, until someone gives him the package that leads him to Grey Holm. The Craftsman warps the player to Grey Holm, and leave a note at the font. The player learns of The Craftsman's wishes and his need of your help. The player decide that he needs to escape, and moves through Grey Holm. After this, Collector Hydrus has probably gone to Waldegrave manor, extracted the sample, and brought it to The Temple of the Circle. He plans on stealing it soon afterwards. Back on the main protagonist, he can experience four endings. In Imprisoned, he ends up back on the train he started in, and gets sent to a strange, mars-like planet. The train goes into a ziggurat-like building and The Craftsman is seen closing a box, and a portal opens. In Escape, the player emerges in the boathouse as Grey Holm is destroyed by Null Tendrils. He tries to find where Grey Holm has gone and discovers that it has supposedly never exists. The player returns to normal life, as the grip of the Null has been released from him. In Release, the player emerges in the boathouse as Grey Holm is destroyed by Null Tendrils. Tendrils can be seen from the sky, as the Null has been released. In Lost, the player is warped to a strange mars-like planet, the same from Imprisoned and the view from the telescope. Three buildings can be seen, one is the ziggurat from Imprisoned, one is some sort of temple, and the other is unknown. The player then goes into the temple-like building. The story continues!